14 years later
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: 14 years after a Hades brat
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ciara "Maddiline Carter said grabbing her backpack. I went to school at mutant high like my mom and dad.  
"Wassup Maddie hows your mom "I asked locking the dorm doors.  
" she's pretty good dad is okay I saw aunt Kayla and uncle Mal too."she always refereed to my parents as aunt and uncle."Aladdin probably going to camp this year." Being a mixed combination of the big three and Hermes and Ares,and she was Apollo ,Aphrodite, Hermes,&Ares legend.  
We went out side to the garage. To meet my friend Leo hoden a Hephesput,and Athena legand  
"Wassup leeks."I said hugging him and kissing his lips. Oh did I forget he's my boyfriend  
"Hey C.C. " he said  
"Uh Where's my brains boy" Maddie said with a edge to her voice. I know who she was talking about. My boy Sam Hart a Athena and Ares legend. A boy with light brown skin and piercing grey eyes came out of a grey escalade. Her wore a orange camp shirt and baggy jeans. Maddie hugged him and kissed him hard.  
"Can y'all not make out ?" Leo asked.  
" I haven't seen him all year PDA is nessaccary. "Maddie said gripping her boyfriends shirt  
" Not in my face it aint." I said  
"Come on y'all it ain't this far from camp hurry up." Leo said pulling me in the backseat of the and Sam got in and took the hour drive to camp. We talk the whole time about the year and camp it we got there my little brother that was only two years younger than me hugged me tight.  
" Hey Ally." I said  
"C. have you been Ma told me that you were coming earlier." He said pouting.  
"Well my little trickster I'm here Imma leave it at that." I said. Leo kissed my cheek clear indocation that in gone to my cabin see you later. Ally went with Leo  
"Come on Ciara you might wanna get a bunk before Christiana assigns bunks." Sam said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm staying in the posideon cabin this year it's as bare as the Hera cabin."I'm said grabbing my bag out his truck.  
"Why " Maddie asked frowning.  
" Cause the cabin is as bare as a the Hera cabin privacy. "I said. Sam chuckled and Addie burst out laughing.  
"I'm gone see you at dinner." Addie said kissing Sam's cheek  
" I'm behind you." I said walking behind Maddie. When I got to the big was big and blue with a bunch of trinkets,huge bed, and a gigantic bathroom,a with a beautiful view of the ocean. I don't understand why ma didn't like this cabin.  
" I think this will be okay."I said. I unpacked my stuff and started to play with one of the trinkets it looked like a microscope but when I looked through it stuff looked smaller. I saw a thermos with like a superhero on it. A hand him my shoulder I jumped slightly.i turned to see Leo.  
" don't open that it will release the north winds!"he said snatching the thermos out of my hand.  
" Okay Leeks you like it." I said referring to the room but he looked at me up and down. I was wearing my mom's camp shirt with some shorts and blue wedges.  
" yep I sure do "he said laying his hand on my curvy hip.  
"Man I missed you why you didn't come home for Christmas? I said pouting.  
" I did you just went back to school early." He said kissing on my neck. I wanted to push him off cause I didn't want to do this.  
" Leo stop." I whispered. I guess he didn't hear me." Leo get off" this time I said it loud but louder that exespected.  
" Sorry angel I don't wanna go too fast." He said franticly. He detaching from my neck.  
" Dang Leo don't have a panic attack. I just don't want to go so fast baby." I said smoothly.  
"I'ght you wanna go to the beach." He asked.  
"Yeah, I would love to." I said.  
"I'ght meet me in his 10 minutes." He said kissing my cheek. He left the cabin. I put on a two piece yellow and purple swimsuit. With a oversized red t-shirt over it . I fixed my braids in pigtails,and got some thin handle sunglasses. I didn't bother with shoe it didn't matter to me. I went out to the beach Leo was out with a some red swimming shorts to show off his light skin torso. Behind him there was a large brown picnic basket.  
"Ah a picnic and a afternoon at the beach." I said taking off the shirt  
" Yep I thought it would be sweet." He said smiling. He pulled out of the picnic basket a water gun.  
" Boy, when was the last time we played with water guns. " I asked he gave me a cocky smile.  
"When we were little. " he said squirting me in the face.  
" Oh it's on you metal head." I said picking the gun. I sprayed him in his picked me up bridal style.  
"Leeks put me down!"I screamed. We were close to the tide "Leo put he down"  
"Okay" he dropped me dead in the water. I screamed  
" Leeeeeeeoooooo " he was doubled over laughing. I pulled on his leg he fell beside me. He got seaweed in his hair. I laughed hard.  
"Why did you do that? "He asked wiping that seaweed out his bang  
"Why did you throw me in" I said getting out of the water. I helped him up and got the seaweed out his hair." Chill out seaweed brain i won't hurt you."  
"I don't know that." He said  
"Boy really you gonna hit on me but you don't trust me that's so sick. " I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed my shirt.  
" I do I do I was just playing " he said grabbing my hand.  
"You play too much for a Athena kid." I said rolling my eyes. He traced my side softly.  
" Come on Addie told me you skipped breakfast." he said grabbing a towel out of the basket. He rubbed the towel on my legs and arms. It kinda felt good. Nobody has ever done that to me. He put the towel down and picked up a container of strawberries out of the basket. I ate it with no hasatation. It was juicy and sweet.  
"Straight from the fields. " He said  
" I think we should get back I need to see people." I said getting up from off the Sandy beach floor." Im sorry baby. I'll make it up to you I swear." I kissed his lips softly.  
" I hope Leeks won't be be mad at me.? " I thought.I went back to cabin and changed back to the clothes from before and went to the Hades cabin. A tall girl with mocha skin and neat braids sat in the living room watching a movie.  
" Hey Ms Di'Angelo can you show me to the Athena cabin?" I said in a kiddy turned around and smiled.  
"Hey Ciara what sup."she said hugging me tightly.  
" You came to help chiron?" I nodded slowly.  
" Where's the tiniest Hawkins" she asked  
" He's in his cabin. Is uncle percy here?" I asked nervously.  
" C.C. why haven't you told grandpa Damn you can't keep that all bottle up. You cant be scared of him 'll drive you crazy Angelcake "she said. She reminds me of mom when she calls me Angelcake.  
"But Hazel.-"  
"Okay, you tell them or I will and you know you how I talk nonstop." She said sternly.  
" Okay you them I can't do even my Ares side can do it."  
2day later.  
"Hi grandpa can I talk to you all with your little plaything." I said  
"Dang another generation calling me a whore." Percy said looking like himself when he was 20 but with dog tags around his neck.  
" Cause that's what you are! " I shouted. A hand pulled my shoulder.  
"Come on C.C. stay focused." Hazel said .I know Leo and Sam where just behind the door.  
"What's wrong little one."Zeus said  
" 17 years ago Percy took those dog tags that hecate made for him snuck in my ma room looking like my dad and had sex with her without out her consent. 11 years ago he went in my room in those same dog tag and raped me. I know I'm a trickster I ain't making this shit up I swear on your sluts life" I said  
"Ciara your sick your are your mother's daughters. "A black wave of water sprouted from the floor. My eyes were blurred with a red ribbon of rage.  
"C.C. your eyes are red! " Hazel whispered in my ear.  
" I know. Zeus your finna be one less of a slut." I said through my gritted teeth.  
" Come on you know she mutant freak like Kayla.A MISTAKE" only thing I did and stomp my foot and all hell broke lose .Water was everywhere it was storming inside lightening strike then blank.

" Angelcake get up." A voice said. It was momma her pretty light brown and blue eyes  
" Momma what happened." I looked around I was in the infirmary  
"What did you think something I couldn't do you sent him to tarturus. Baby girl I'm so proud of you know you know sending him to tarturus " she saI'd kissing her head

"He was talking about you bad and I just lost it. " I said

"Baby, girl I'm assuming you never had a clash."ma asked rubbing my forehead

" no"

"It's when all your powers clash into a big showcase and you can't control it. Yours was mostly water so you literally toke all the water from the river Stix and banish Percy down there in a water prison when he tries to escape you will feel it and it'll go away in a few minutes" she said I felt bones shiver.

" ma can't percy die down there."

"Yeah I'll tell daddy to fish him out." She put her hand on my forehead " you scared my for a 's here and he's worst than Valdez bugging the hell outta me." I chuckled weakly.

"Aunt kayla is she up?" Maddie asked Peppino through the door.

"Yeah y'all can come in but don't hugged her so hard." Ma said as I sat up and braced for the dog pile. The first one Leo practically making out with me in front of my Maddie and Sam and Hazel.

" Boy get off my bambina." A dark voice grumbled.

" Dad-ddy, il mio polse He's mine." I said with a pout

"Mal leave them alone she was out for three days. If I was out for three minutes you would literally jump on top off me." Ma said. A light blush spread across dad's face. Everyone laughed

"and dad would threaten you. I was old enough to remember." Hazel said patting dad on his back and shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"C.C. I love you so much." Leo said kissing my neck.

I love you too." I said kissing his lips. I was on top of him in my cabin. He laid his hand on my hip.

" you know life is to short so you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

" yes life is too short ." I said tracing his chest.

"You sure." He asked. I kissed him again and placed my hand on the middle of his waist.

" Yeah il mio polse "I kissed his shoulder softly. I need him so bad.

"Okay you know this is gonna hurt bad." He said tilting my head up.

" Oh then be gentle." I said kissing his neck.

" Okay" I said I had a idea "hold on I'll be right back" I ran into the Ares cabin and got a hand gun. Took all the bullets out of it and ran back

"C.C. what do do want me to do with it. "he asked

"come on Leo be free to open experiences" I said taking my shirt and got on top of him. I grabbed his hand and let him feel my chest.s He rubbed the gun against my pussy.

" Shit Leo fuck me hard."I moaned. He aims the gun at my throat.

" beg bitch. "

"Please Leeks I need you to put that 9 inch dick in me."I moaned. We basically ripped our clothes off each other. He did what I said . He was big but we've has sex before drunken sex but we've had sex. He grabed my boobs I moaned loud. He jammed his cock in me. I screamed he silenced me with a got on top of me and pinned my arms and he thrusted hard in me. I felt helpless I didn't giving up to him it wouldn't gripped my ass and slapped it.

" Oh baby Girl " he said kissing my neck while he played with boobs. I gasped I felt my orgasam run down my leg and his shoot up in my clit.

" Good girl . " he said slapping my butt I made a little wanton noise

"Ah, my little bitch likes the be punished. " he said

" Uh Leo that's enough . " I wanted to say but I didn't have the heart. We fucked again but it wasn't like the first cuddled

"Leo I love you." I said he kissed me again and we feel asleep

Later the next da

"C.C. you have a scratch on your face." Maddie said touching my face

" What happened " Sammy asked

"Leo.-" I said

"Leo" she said screamed.

" What" he asked.

" you hit her" she asked.

" Maddie." I said she cut me off quickly

"Did you?" She asked

" Maddie" I said loudly. Leo started to chuckle. "No I'm not beating her." He lifted his shirt to show four cuts on his rib." The girls got claws on her."

"C.C. what did you do?" She said

" nothing, we just got a little bit rough gods it ain't that crucial." I said with a small edge to my voice.

" How rough?" she asked raising a brow at the commit. She was a years younger than me but she acted like she the same age as Hazel 19.

" Not that rough Dang you actin like you Ma or Hazel or something back off. "I snapped .

" Well I won't look out for you anymore" she said rudely.

" I'ght I don't need you in my sex life anyway. I don't ask you about how you and Sam do it!" I snapped

" don't go there Ciara" she said putting a finger in my face.

" get your fingers out my face Maddie." I said

" You don't have no room to talk for someone whose slept with her uncle. "She said. That hurt worst than any bruise she could have given me. I felt eyes on me in specific Aladdin's. His brown eyes turned sea green than red he ran off fast.

"If your gonna recall events recall them correctly y'hear!" I snapped and followed Aladdin. He was in the Ares cabin using the punching bag. In big black letters read PERCY. He was punching it like was actually him. He stopped to steady it

"You okay little one. " I asked sitting on a old white couch.

" I'm not talking to you." He said punching the red punching bag.

" Why?" I said softly

"Cause you told Maddie before you tell your brother you got know I can take him." He said punching the bag.

" I'm sorry baby boy it my problem when you get my age you will not want me in your business." I said steading the bag.

"But you still should have told me. " he said less angry than before.

"Ally I need you to keep your Ares side in okay your is more dominant than mine." I said

"Okay C.C. " he said. He gave me a hug and took of the gloves on his fist.

"I'm proud that you can control your anger." I said ruffling his hair.

" Hey hey stop messing up my hair." He said hitting my hand.

" I'ght you little bugger " I said I went out into the warm summer sun.I went to the cafeteria and got a picnic basket and went to my cabin and got a book. I went into the forest and chilled out. A girl with green skin and brown hair and green eyes a blue dress came up to me

" Hey Brooke." I said she sat beside me

"Whatcha yo doin?"she asked.

" Nothing how Grover and Juniper." I asked.

"Fine." I picked up my book. She went away I read for about half a hour and I just fell asleep right there in the forest


End file.
